Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Wikia Guided Tour: Märchen
Bannermaerchen thumb|250x250px|Märchensammlung der Brüder GrimmWir alle kennen sie, die zauberhaften, phantastischen Geschichten welche Eltern ihren Kindern gerne abends aus dicken Büchern am Bett vorlesen. Viele dieser Sagen und Legenden werden seit Generationen weitergetragen und Rapunzel, Schneewittchen und die böse Hexe kennt jeder von uns. Jedoch begeistern sich auch Erwachsene für die phantasievollen Geschichten: Immer wieder greifen aktuelle Filme und Serien 'auf bekannte Märchen zurück und sprechen mit düsteren und ernsten Motiven häufig eine ältere Zielgruppe an. Immer wieder bekommen die Geschichten ein modernes Setting und der böse Wolf kommt neu interpretiert zum Beispiel in Menschengestalt daher. Mittlerweile ist das Märchen in vielen Medien angekommen und in den letzten Jahren erfreuten sich Produktionen wie "Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee", "Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren", "Grimm" oder "Alice im Wunderland" großer Beliebtheit. Auch auf Wikia tummeln sich einige Wikias zu diesem Thema, die ich euch gerne vorstellen möchte. left|link= Das charakteristische Merkmal der Märchen ist, dass Ihre Geschichten und Legenden 'über viele Jahre mündlich weitergetragen wurden und ihre Entstehung nicht genau datierbar ist. Viele der Volkssagen wurden erst sehr spät verschriftlicht und da oft weder der Ursprung noch der Autor bekannt sind, ist anzunehmen, dass Märchen zu den wohl ältesten Überlieferungen gehören. Durch die rein mündliche Weitergabe veränderten sich die mythischen Geschichten immer wieder ein wenig von Mund zu Mund. Spätestens mit dem Buchdruck zum Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts, wurden die Erzählungen von Rittern, Prinzessinnen und mythischen Fabelwesen in der Form festgehalten, wie wir sie heute beispielsweise aus den Sammlungen der Gebrüder Grimm kennen. Die herzensgute Prinzessin steht der bösen Hexe gegenüber, der unerschrockene Held kämpft gegen monströse und schwarzmagische Widersacher – i'm klassischen Märchen sind die Motive klar verteilt' und häufig folgt für den Protagonisten nach einer beschwerlichen Reise das erhoffte Happy End. Insbesondere in neueren Interpretationen bekannter Geschichten, sind die Rollen gezielt nicht ganz so klar vergeben und die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse verschwimmen. Aber nicht nur alte Geschichten werden neu aufgelegt: Auch wenn Printmedien und zuletzt das Internet meist dafür sorgen, dass aktuelle Geschichten eine Quelle haben, so entstehen auch heute noch moderne Legenden und Märchen. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür sind die Erzählungen rund um Slenderman, eine schlacksige, gesichtslose Gestalt, die im Wald unerwartet im Dickicht erscheint und Kinder entführt. Seine Geschichte rankt seit einiger Zeit durch das Internet und die Communities und spinnt sich immer weiter fort. Bei Kunstmärchen handelt es sich um Geschichten deren Ursprung zwar klar ist, welche sich aber verschiedener bekannter Märchenmotive bedienen, wie beispielsweise bei "Alice im Wunderland" oder "Teen Wolf". HanselandGretel_1.jpg|Hänsel und Gretel: Hexenjäger|link=w:c:de.moviepdia:Hänsel_und_Gretel:_Hexenjäger otto7zwerge.jpg|7 Zwerge - Männer allein im Wald|link=w:c:de.siebenzwerge maleficent.jpeg|Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee|link=w:c:de.moviepedia:Maleficent_-_die_dunkle_Fee AliceimWunderland.jpg|Alice im Wunderland|link=http://de.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_im_Wunderland_(2010) SpiegleinSpieglein.jpg|Spieglein Spieglein - Die wirklich wahre Geschichte von Schneewittchen|link=w:c:de.moviepedia:Spieglein%2C_Spieglein snowwhite_Banner_Hintergrund.jpg|Snow White and the Huntsman|link=http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Huntsman link=|left Auch auf Wikia gibt es viel märchenhaftes zu entdecken. So findet man im Disney-Wiki viele alte Animationsklassiker wie "Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge" aber auch modernere, digitale Umsetzungen wie "Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren". Die Disney-Adaptionen erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit und so ist auch im dazugehörigen Wikia immer eine Menge los. Das japanische Pendant zu den eher westlich orientierten Disney-Animationsfilmen ist Studio Ghibli. Im Wikia zum japanischen Animationsstudio findet man besonders viele Filme mit asiatischen Märcheneinflüssen wie zum Beispiel den Anime "Prinzessin Mononoke", welcher die Geschichte um das Wolfsmädchen San erzählt . Besonders ernstere und düstere Geschichten mit Märchenelementen findet man in letzter Zeit immer wieder als Fernsehproduktion oder im Kino. Bei "Grimm" geht ein Nachfahre der Gebrüder Grimm als Detektiv in der heutigen Zeit auf Jagd nach märchenhaften Kreaturen und Wesen und in "Teen Wolf" verwandeln sich junge High School Schüler in Werwölfe. Insbesondere die Idee, dass auch heute noch fantasische und zugleich morbide, gruselige Wesen unsere Welt bevölkern könnten, scheint einen besonderen Reiz auszuüben. Auch in "Once upon a time" verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen Phantasiewelt und realer Gegenwart. schneewittchen_Disney.jpg|Schneewittchen und die 7 Zwerge|link=http://de.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Schneewittchen_und_die_sieben_Zwerge_(Film) onceuponatime_1.jpg|Once upon a time|link=http://de.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite mononoke_ghibli.jpg|Prinzessin Mononoke|link=http://de.ghibli.wikia.com/wiki/Prinzessin_Mononoke Grimm.jpg|Grimm|link=http://de.grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki Frozen.jpg|Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren|link=http://de.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Eisk%C3%B6nigin_-_V%C3%B6llig_unverfroren slenderman1.jpg|Slenderman|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slenderman... Teenwolf.png|Teen Wolf|link=http://de.teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Wolf_Wiki Was den Reiz dieser Geschichten aber genau ausmacht, können wohl am besten die Wikianer selber erzählen. Es war einmal... link=w:c:de.disney:Benutzer:Dragon_Rainbow|left Hallo zusammen, meine Name ist Rain und ich bin Administrator im Disney Wiki. Ich habe das Wiki zusammen mit Cyanide3 im Sommer 2014 adoptiert, da ich heute noch gerne in einen Disney Film gehe. Ich habe in meiner Kindheit viele Disney-Verfilmungen gesehen, darunter auch viele Märchen. Da war es klar, dass das Wiki ausgebaut werden muss, gerade weil es zur Zeit nur wenige Märchenfilme im Wiki gibt. Daher freue ich mich immer, wenn jemand helfen möchte, da ein Kinofilm oder eine Serie so viel Arbeit macht wie ein kleineres Wiki. Disney ist gerade für seine zahlreichen Animationsfilme bekannt, wie Bambi oder, um was aktuelles zu nennen, die Eiskönigin. Letzteres (und viele weitere) basiert auf einem Märchen. Ich erinnere mich noch an Abende, da hat mir meine Mutter einige Märchen vorgelesen und einige dieser findet man auch in Disney-Filmen wieder. Mein Lieblinsmärchenfilm ist "Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren", der erst letztes Jahr in die Kinos kam. Der Film basiert auf dem Märchen "Die Schneekönigin" von Hans Christian Andersen und ist mein Lieblingsfilm überhaupt. Mir gefällt der Film so sehr, da dort so viele wunderschöne Songs vorkommen, auch wenn der Film eine andere Geschichte hat als die Vorlage. Aber vielleicht ist ja auch das gerade der Reiz? "Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee" basiert auf dem Märchen "Rapunzel", erzählt die Geschichte allerdings aus einer andere Perspektive. So kann man sich als Zuschauer zwar das Thema vorstellen, bekommt das Märchen aber auf eine andere Art und Weise vorgestellt. Ich denke, dass dies das Besondere an den neueren Disney-Adaptionen ist, da diese nicht einfach die Handlung des Märchens wiedergeben, sondern sich die Autoren etwas altbekanntes auf eine neue Art und Weise vorstellen. Die Charaktere in den neueren Disney-Filmen sind auch gleich viel interessanter, da sie von einer Person animiert werden und so, meiner Meinung nach, der Charakter ein neues Bild erhält. Beispielsweise ist Elsa aus die Eiskönigin nicht, im Gegensatz zur Vorlage, böse, sondern hat nur Angst vor sich selbst. Dieser Charakter verändert sich sehr stark in dem Film, so dass am Ende eine selbstbewusste Elsa vor dem Zuschauer steht. Auch hier wird wieder etwas eigenes gemacht, so dass der Zuschauer etwas neues erlebt. Nicht zu vergessen sind die zahlreichen Songs, die gerade bei der Eiskönigin sehr schön sind und Songs wie "Lass Jetzt Los" untermalen die Gefühle des Charakters perfekt. Am Ende meines Beitrages möchte ich gerne noch eine kleine Empfehlung abgeben. 2015 kommen sehr viele neue Disney Filme raus, darunter auch ein Märchenfilm, der ebenfalls wieder ein Musical ist. Dieses Mal ist es kein Animationsfilm, aber dafür mit Schauspielern wie James Corden, Merryl Streep, Emily Blunt, Johnny Depp, Anna Kendrick und Chris Pine. Es handelt sich dabei um den Film "Into the Woods", welcher im Februar 2015 in den deutschen Kinos startet. Der Film basiert auf Märchen wie "Aschenputtel", "Rotkäppchen", "Hans und die Bohnenranke" und "Rapunzel" und erzählt eine neue Geschichte. Es ist auch bereits der erste Trailer erschienen, also unbedingt mal ansehen. link=w:c:de.grimm:Benutzer:D-original|left Was begeistert dich an der Serie Grimm besonders? Mir gefällt es, dass die Serie alte Märchen aufgreift und daraus eine völlig neue Serie macht. Sie vereint diese Märchen mit völlig neuen Ideen, aus denen mittlerweile eine ganze Serie über vier Staffeln geworden ist. Meiner Meinung nach ist so für jeden etwas dabei. Was bedeuten klassische Märchen für dich und welchen Stellenwert haben sie bis heute? Als Kind habe ich natürlich immer gerne Märchen gelesen, woraus man mit der Zeit aber einfach rauswächst. Deswegen gefällt es mir umso mehr, dass Grimm diese in der Serie mit der eigenen Handlung verknüpft. Welche Märchen und bekannte Märchenfiguren werden in der Serie aufgegriffen und wie gefällt dir das? Beispielsweise werden die Märchen "Der Rattenfänger von Hammeln" , "Rapunzel" oder auch sehr mythische Sagen wie der "Wendigo" aufgegriffen. Mir gefällt das sehr gut, da das die Serie umso vielfältiger macht. Was ist das besondere an diesem Wikia und was sind die wichtigsten Themen hier? Dieses Wikia geht auf alte Märchen sowie auf die Handlung der Serie ein. Zu den wichtigsten Themen gehören neben den Episoden und Charakteren natürlich die verschiedenen Wesen, die in der Serie vorkommen und die Märchen dahinter. link=w:c:de.creepypasta:Benutzer:Mis4nthr0py666|left Hi, ich bin Mis4nthr0py666, Administrator und Misanthrop des Deutschen Creepypasta Wikis. Ich bin nun seit April Mitglied des Creepypasta Wikis und habe mich in dieser Zeit durch einen Haufen Creepypastas gewühlt/gelesen. Aber fangen wir mal vorne an: Was genau haben Creepypastas eigentlich mit Märchen zu tun? Märchen zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie irgendwie faszinierend sind und deshalb immer weiter erzählt werden – und wenn man diese Märchen etwas genauer kennt, ist diese Faszination auch gut zu verstehen. Was den meisten allerdings nicht bewusst ist, ist, dass die Menschen auch nach den Gebrüdern Grimm nicht aufgehört haben, Märchen zu erzählen... allerdings hat sich das mit der Verharmlosung zu kindgerechten Geschichten nicht so richtig durchgesetzt. Womit wir wieder beim Inhalt unseres Wikis wären. Was genau sind eigentlich "gruselige Nudeln"? Creepypastas sind ein Internetphänomen, ähnlich den Urban Legends: Es sind Horror-(Kurz)Geschichten. Meistens geht es um wahnsinnige Killer, viele kennen vielleicht Jeff the Killer, den lid- und nasenlosen Psychopathen, welcher einen auffordert, schlafen zu gehen, bevor er einen tötet, mysteriöse Kreaturen, wie den großen und gesichtslosen Slenderman, verfluchte Videospiele, à la Pokémon Schrecklich Schwarz und Ben Drowned, ganze Creepypastareihen, die anormale Objekte oder waghalsige Aufgaben beschreiben, wie die SCP und Holder/Halter-Serie und und und. Hier ist alles vom guten alten Horror, wie Geistern, Ritualen, Kreaturen und Geisteskrankheit, bis hin zu modernem Horror und modernen Themen, wie Fernsehsendungen, Computer, Spiele und etliche mehr, vertreten. Wie bin ich auf das Wiki gestoßen? Ich habe per Zufall ein Video über die Pokémon Schrecklich Schwarz Version gesehen. Dort ging es um ein Pokemon Spiel welches etwas anders ist, als die normalen Spiele. Die Geschichte faszinierte mich und in der Videobeschreibung fand ich erstmals das Wort Creepypasta. Auf YouTube gibt es viele Vertoner, die diese Geschichten vorlesen und so stieß ich, nachdem ich die „Klassiker“ wie Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Ben Drowned und Candle Cove gehört hatte, auf das Creepypasta Wiki. Und so fing ich auch an, eigene Creepypastas zu schreiben. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Guided Tour